Sentimientos Confusos
by Nutty.Chan
Summary: Crystal esta confundida sobre sus sentimientos, al principio estaba claro que quería al chico de la gorra, pero sentimientos nuevos van apareciendo para el chico peli rojo y este no esta dispuesto a desperdiciar lo oportunidad de tener a la chica de la cual se enamoro. SpecialJewelShipping con Mangaquest
1. Prologo

_**Sentimiento Confusos **_

.°-°-°-°.

**P**_rologo _

.°-°-°-°.

-**no va a venir…** - _eso ya era más que obvio, ya había esperado durante 7 horas en el mismo sitio y ni siquiera vi un mensaje, una llamada o algo de él que me dijera que no se presentaría_ - **…mentiroso…** - _susurre para el frió viento que pasaba por esta ciudad, unas lágrimas salieron de mis parpados derramándose por mis mejillas, suspiro leve para luego dirigir mi vista hacia el cielo nocturno. - _**¡! Tonto ¡! **_– Grite, necesitaba desahogarme, no soportaba más. No era la primera vez que me hacía algo como esto ese chico, pero hacerlo después de que comenzáramos a salir ya era demasiado, nuestra primera cita quedo en desastre gracias a que te ausentaste, habíamos quedado claramente a las 3:00 de la tarde, te estuve esperando desde entonces en el lugar que quedamos de acuerdo pero nunca puedo esperar algo de ti. Baje mi mirada suavemente para caminar unos momentos por Ciudad Trigal, tome mi bolso suavemente, limpie mis lágrimas y comencé a tomar rumbo. Paso media hora desde que caminaba por ese lugar, a decir verdad me sentía mejor pero eso no quitaba mis nervios. Desde hace unos pocos minutos que sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo, apresuraba el paso pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para perderle Sin siquiera pensarlo un momento decidí doblar en una de las calles… gran error para mi… era un lugar un poco estrecho y bastante oscuro, un callejón sin salida. Me di media vuelta y la persona se encontraba al frente mío, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que todo estaba oscuro, se acercó a mi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y me tomo del brazo – _**Aquí es peligroso Crys... – **_Susurro el, la voz se me hacía bastante conocida, estaba más tranquila, pero eso no evitaría que no estuviera nerviosa. Caminamos un largo rato por las oscuras calles hasta que llegamos a una esquina de la ciudad donde había un poco de luz, hay pude ver al chico peli rojo que me había traído hasta aquí- _

_**-¿**_**Silver? Te creía en Kanto, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí? –**_ Pregunte aliviada al ver a uno de mis mejores amigos._

**-Acabo de volver… -**_ Respondió cortante _**– ¿y tú que hacías por aquí a estas horas? No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser –**_ Alzo la voz_

**- No me regañes Silver, ya lo sé… estaba dando una caminata es todo…-**_ Una ligera sonrisa apareció en mi rostro_

**- Que están gracioso – **

**- Me parece un tierno detalle… que te preocupes por mí – **_Le dije con una sonrisa_

**- Crys… **_- Se sonrojo levemente y acerco una de sus manos a mi rostro, cosa que desvió rápidamente junto con su mirada – __**Y dime como te va con Gold… **_

_**-**_** uh? A quien le importa ese idiota –**_ Pregunte un tanto molesta, como me hubiera gustado el no tener que hablar de aquel chico._

**- Vaya al parecer ese tonto hice algo muy malo no?... para que estés llorando… **_- ¿Llorar? Abrí los ojos asombrada y note como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, trate de apresurarme en limpiarlas, y baje mi mirada, observando el suelo, el flequillo ocultaba mis ojos, y con ello mis lagrimas_

**-Tonta… no llores por alguien que no te merece- **_Al decir eso sentí como dos tibios brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi cara comenzó a tomar un color rojo intenso **¿Qué esto que estoy sintiendo?**_

****

**N/A: B**_ueno, espero que les guste! aunque no estoy muy segura ... c-como sea... eso era todo... corto prologo pero que mas da no? a fin de cuenta es un prologo ._.U  
_

_esto... dejen sus criticas!¡ o comentarios D: _


	2. Chapter 1

Era un bonito día, el sol de verano estaba dando su máximo esplendor y traspasaba las ventanas de la habitación del Joven criador de la región Jotho. El azabache abrió sus ojos con bastante pesadez, dio un ligero bostezo y decidió a levantarse. Hoy tendría muchas cosas que hacer, ya que tendría que limpiar el desastre que había causado el día de ayer. Después de haberse alistado se dedicó a recoger las revistas y envolturas que yacían en el suelo de su habitación.

-uff… - suspiro el joven de googles – ¡!la limpieza no es lo mío!¡ - Comenzó a quejarse el chico mientras acomodaba sus revistas- Si tan solo mi querida Crys estuviera aquí… ya se! Luego la llamare para salir –grito el joven emocionado con ojos de ilusión –

Después de unas horas el peli negro ya había terminado de limpiar el lugar y de darle comida a su querido Equipo, tomo un paquete de frituras mientras se dirigía a recoger su poke gear mientras rápidamente marcaba el número de su novia peli azul.

-Eh! Crys te gustaría salir hoy –Pregunto emocionado el joven mientras abría el paquete y comía una fritura de este-

- Gold? –Pregunto alguien del otro lado seriamente-

- ah? S-silver!?... Que demo.. Donde esta Crys – Grito el oji ámbar sorprendido de que su mejor amigo le haya contestado el poke gear de su Crystal -

- E-ella se encuentra durmiendo en este momento – respondió el con un tono de nerviosismo –

- ¿Durmiendo?

- así es… -volvió a tomar su seriedad-

- y dime Silver… porque estas con ella? Ella es mi novia y lo sabes no? –Dijo el peli negro de manera confiada mientras volvía a comer una fritura-

- uh?… ahora dices que es tu novia cuando la dejaste tirada en su primera cita… -menciono molesto el chico de ojos plata recordando su reencuentro con su amiga peli azul-

-primera cita? De qué demonios hab…-el joven criador no termino su frase al ver que su amigo tenía razón ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Era su primera cita con 'su' Crystal y el no asistió. – C-como esta Crys?- volvió a preguntar esta ve con un tono de preocupación

-Ahora está bien… pero déjame decirte una cosa… te estuvo esperando durante bastante tiempo… -el peli rojo corto la llamada y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras dejaba el poke gear de su amiga en el lugar donde estaba.

El azabache a parte de su preocupación también quedo con bastantes preguntas que daban vueltas en su cabeza ¿Qué haría Silver con ella? ¿Por qué Crystal estaría dormida? ¿Dónde estarían ahora? Y por último ¿Qué hacia Silver con su novia? Silver fue el primero en saber de su relación y aunque noto que desde entonces su amigo no era el mismo de antes no le dio importancia, tiempo después su amigo peli rojo se fue a Kanto quien sabe porque razones. Pero al parecer volvió antes de lo pensado, el joven criador se fue a su ahora ordenada habitación y se recostó un momento en su cama para tranquilizarse.

A pesar de lo sucedido del anterior día, la peli azul ya se encontraba más tranquila, la tristeza que sentía ya no estaba y se encontraba un tanto aliviada y a la vez feliz por la compañía que le brindaba su amigo peli rojo. Después de hablar un largo rato con el chico de ojos plata recibieron una pequeña invitación de parte del líder de gimnasio de Kanto más bien por la castaña muy amiga del líder, ya que el pobre tuvo que ser obligado/Chantajeado por la chica para invitar a los chicos de Jotho. Quienes después de un rato decidieron a dar una visita por la región.

La peli azul se encontraba recostada en los hombros de su compañero, el viaje era largo y la especialista en capturas se encontraba cansada, mientras que Silver se encontraba con un divertido sonrojo en el rostro por el acto de su compañera y tampoco podía disimular el notorio nerviosismo que sentía, no estaba acostumbrado a estar muy cerca de una chica y menos de su amiga, la más cercana al peli rojo era la alegre Blue que era considera su hermana y una de las personas que el mas apreciaba.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y el atardecer ya se hacía presente, suerte que ya se encontraban fuera del gimnasio de Viridian city. Fueron recibidos por el entrenador de pikachu y la castaña de ojos azules quien recibió a ambos chicos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-y ¿para que querías que viniéramos hermana?- pregunto el peli rojo

- vaya Silver, veo que hiciste caso a mi consejo –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa picarona mientras le guiñaba un ojo lo que el chico respondió con un sonrojo-

-¿De qué hablan? – dijo curiosa la peli azul

- ow! Nada interesante Crys… me alegro que aceptaras venir

- Me aburría mucho por allá así que aproveche tu invitación… además me gusta Kanto – respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-y dime… como te va con Gold- el rostro alegre de la chica fue cambiado enseguida cuando menciono al pervertido que le había enamorado antes-

-Veras Blue-san… - La chica le conto todo detalle a su superior-

- Que ¿! Que!? e-ese pervertido te dejo botada –grito emocionada al principio pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a uno de lastima y preocupación por su amiga- Ese tonto mira que se pierde la oportunidad de estar con alguien como tu… ¿no Silver?

- e-eh? Si… -respondió sonrojado desviando su mirada-

-Bueno el ya no me importa ahora…- dijo ella con toda seguridad levantándose del lugar- iré a tomar aire un momento

- Tomate tu tiempo – Decía alegre la castaña

-Ten cuidado… - murmuro el chico peli rojo

Al escuchar eso la peli azul se sonrojo levemente y salió del lugar desapareciendo de la vista de ambos chicos. El oji plata se encontraba nervioso se notaba a simple vista mientras que la chica se encontraba de lo más contenta por su pequeño hermano.

-Vaya Silver tienes suerte… o mejor dicho una ventaja, no pensé que Gold fuera a fallar tan rápido – comento la chica de Kanto

- ya lo sé… pero ese idiota… -respondió molesto- no lo voy a perdonar

- eh? Y ¿por qué?-pregunto curiosa

- Porque… no dejare que nadie la haga llorar otra vez… -

-Vaya que eres lindo Silver… Tienes todo mi apoyo – alzo la voz bastante alegre mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

Pasaron algunas horas y todo estaba bien en el lugar, todo menos el hecho de que alguien se había comido la cena que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado la castaña y el otro motivo era que la chica de cabellos azules aun no regresaba. El preocupado chico de ojos plata salió a buscarla rápidamente ya que los gritos de su hermana era algo que no quería escuchar.

Comenzó a buscarla por todas partes de la ciudad con un rostro lleno de preocupación, cosa que cambio a uno de alivio cuando pudo ver a lo lejos a la joven a quien buscaba… ella se encontraba sentada en una banca en una pequeña plaza miranda el cielo, se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó junto a ella

-Crystal deberías volver a casa… ya es tarde no crees? – sugirió el

-eh? Silver… lo siento jeje – comenzó a reír- solo estaba pensando –

- y ¿en qué estás pensando? –Miro a la chica que estaba junto a ella con una mirada curiosa-

- Bueno… -su rostro se tornó un poco rojo- es un secreto… -Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo después de aquel comentario cosa que la peli azul estaba dispuesta a romper- Silver…

-S-sucede algo Crystal?- pregunto el oji plata

-T-tengamos una cita –cubrió su rostro sonrojada mientras gritaba esas palabras, el chico peli rojo la miro sorprendido y a la vez tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que siempre siente al estar junto a ella.

N/A: wa! lamento no haberlo puesto antes :C sin inspiración jeje bueno espero que les guste la continuación, y gracias por sus review :'3


	3. Chapter 2

-¿U-una cita? – Volvió a decir entre tartamudeos sin despegar su mirada de sorpresa, la chica asintió levemente manteniendo su mirada baja aun con ese rojo coloreando su rostro – b-bueno si tú quieres… - respondió nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada, en cuanto la peli azul levanto la mirada mirando con una sonrisa el rostro de su amigo, se levantó de aquella banca sacudiendo un poco su ropa – Bien entonces… ¿Qué te parece mañana? – Agrego sonriente recibiendo la afirmación de parte de Silver.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde aquella conversación y ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio de Green, al llegar pudieron notar como el entrenador, Campeón de la liga Kanto había salido corriendo del lugar con dos cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Waa, No volveré más con ustedes¡- Grito Red cuando salió corriendo del lugar  
-Nadie lo invito de todos modos- murmuro un chico castaño saliendo del gimnasio –ah? Así que ustedes si vinieron… -dijo Green dándole una mirada a los dos jóvenes- Bueno Crys déjame mostrarte donde te vas a quedar esta noche – respondió el chico de ojos verde tomando el brazo de la peli azul para llevarla donde pasara la noche –oh si… Silver Blue te espera… está un poco enfadada-  
- Red fue verdad… -dijo lo obvio el pelirrojo-  
- así es… - ambos chicos suspiraron por lastima al entrenador de Pikachu – ah cierto Crys tengo que dejarte en tu habitación – comenzó a jalar del brazo de la chica  
-Vale, vale… pero no es necesario que sea tan brusco Green-san – se quejó Crystal mientras seguía el paso del líder-  
-oh… lo siento mucho Crystal, entonces te tratare más delicadamente- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro tomando a Crystal con delicadeza como si se tratase de una princesa – está bien así – el rostro de Crystal se tornó a un rojo intenso por el acto que había hecho su superior, también el rostro del pelirrojo cambio pasando de uno que solo demostraba tranquilidad a uno de enfado decorado por un leve rojo en sus mejillas, Silver apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras desviaba molesto su mirada.  
-Green-san no moleste a los invitados – dijo el chico  
- Vale lo siento... – se disculpó soltando a Crystal, la tomo del brazo nuevamente y ambos se adentraron al lugar dejando a Silver atrás.  
-"Malvado Green-san si sigues con eso te…"-  
- ¿Silver? –llamo Blue-  
-ah?... ¿qué sucede?- Respondió un tanto distraído a su 'hermana' quien lo llamaba  
-¿Por qué estas molesto?... no me digas que es por Green…- Dedujo rápidamente la castaña y comenzó a reír – no me digas que estas celoso Silver – agrego la chica divertida  
- N-no es eso Blue… s-solo que no quiero que jueguen así con ella –lo último lo dijo en bajo con un leve sonrojo haciéndose presente en el rostro del chico-  
- Silver… no te había visto así antes… debes estar creciendo!- se abalanzo sobre el haciendo sentir apenado al pelirrojo  
- hermana… - trato de llamar la atención-  
- ¿Qué sucede Silver?  
- Que es lo que querías hablarme- pregunto el chico  
- uh? – la castaña se le quedo mirando por un largo rato con una mirada de confusión – oh! Ya recuerdo… mañana habrá un pequeño festival en Viridian City, será perfecto para tu cita Silver – agrego emocionada haciendo sonrojar nuevamente al pelirrojo  
- C-como te enteraste de eso hermana – pregunto con un tono de sorpresa  
- es un secreto- dijo ella con su típico tono alegre retirándose del lugar – ah! No se te olvide mencionarle a Crys lo del festival  
- S-sí, ahora mismo iré a decirle – dicho eso Silver se dirigió a la habitación donde Green había llevado a Crys.

Silver se dirigía a la habitación donde Crystal se quedaría por esa noche, el chico de cabellos rojos tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro con una tierna sonrisa dando a entender la alegría que sentía en ese momento, el chico suspiro al detenerse frente la puerta que daba a la habitación de aquella chica que hacía que aumentara su nerviosismo, después de quedarse un largo rato en decidir si abrir o no esa puerta, trato de calmar su nerviosismo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquella escena.

El líder de gimnasio de Viridian City, se encontraba dormido encima de la chica de ojos azulados haciendo que esta tuviera su rostro de un rojo bastante intenso, con una mueca de enfado en su rostro al no poder despertar al chico de ojos verdosos. Crystal se llenó de sorpresa al ver como la puerta se abría y mostraba así al pelirrojo, su rostro se volvió más rojo – si es que se podía más.- Silver se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos dos ocultando su mirada bajo su fleco y se sentó a un lado de la cama viendo el rostro dormido del Líder.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo tratando de no darle tanta importancia al asunto  
-Solo fue un tropiezo- Se explicó rápidamente la especialista en capturas tratando de ver a los ojos a su compañero. El solo se quedó hay viendo aquella escena con una seriedad que nadie le podría quitar manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el castaño que dormía encima de su compañera.  
-Lo siento Green-san- murmuro el pelirrojo, acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad quien se despertó con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza por ser golpeado bruscamente por el 'hermano' de Blue  
-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Pregunto molesto levantándose y sobándose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe  
- Lo siento Green-san – repitió Silver – pero ya le había dicho que no molestara a los invitados – agrego con un tono serio, Green se le quedo mirando un momento y luego dirigió su vista hacia abajo dándose cuenta así de lo que había provocado, se levantó rápidamente ocultando un leve sonrojo que se había hecho presente en su rostro.  
- Lo siento Crystal – susurro y se fue de la habitación de la peli azul dejando a los otros dos atrás.

La peli azul se quedó mirando a Silver que aún mantenía su mirada seria dirigida a la puerta con sus puños cerrados fuertemente a causa de la ira que sentía en ese momento, el nunca creyó sentirse tan molesto por aquel pequeño incidente que había involucrado así a su compañera, nunca se molestaba por lo que Green hacía con su hermana y eso que lo que hacían era a propósito y no un simple accidente como lo que sucedió no hace mucho ¿entonces por qué él estaba molesto? Solo por el hecho de que involucrara a la 'novia' de su mejor amigo, solo por eso él estaba enfadado.

-Silver… - llamo Crystal al chico serio que estaba en el lugar  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Bueno te veías algo enfadado… ¿estás bien?- dijo ella en tono preocupado sentándose al lado del pelirrojo  
-Y-yo estoy bien no te preocupes- el tono de seriedad del chico fue remplazado rápidamente al escuchar a su compañera hablar y acercase a él haciendo que sus nervios aumentasen. – Solo venía a avisarte de que mañana habrá una pequeña feria– agrego desviando su mirada para que Crystal no notara el nerviosismo del chico  
- ¿Un festival? – Repitió con emoción la chica recibiendo la afirmación del chico de ojos plata – será divertido – agrego con una sonrisa en el rostro  
- B-bien eso era lo que tenía que decir… hasta mañana Crystal -

Silver se retiró de la habitación dando una pequeña reverencia dejando a Crystal para que pudiera dormir y recargar energías para lo que se viene mañana.

* * *

Todos ya tenían todo preparado para poder disfrutar la tarde en aquel festival, Crystal se encontraba arreglándose para su cita mientras que Blue trataba de explicarle a Silver lo que tendría que hacer. Green solo escuchaba la conversación que los dos hermanos mantenían cuando un grito saco a todos los de la sala de lo que hacían.

-¡Ya estamos aquí ¡ -grito Red emocionado seguido por Yellow -  
- No que no ibas a volver Red –dijo Green de manera molesta por el hecho de que buen amigo entrara de esa manera sin avisar  
- uh? Enserio dije eso… -se quedó pensativo un momento mientras que los demás lo observaban en silencio-  
-Tú no tienes remedio – soltó en bajo el líder de gimnasio mientras se iba a la cocina  
-Veo que ustedes dos van a disfrutar mucho del festival- comento en tono burlón la castaña dejando su conversación con Silver y dirigiéndose a los dos recién llegados –espero disfrutes tu día con Red… Yellow- susurro a la rubia a la cual hizo sonrojar  
-Q-que estas tratando de decir Blue- pregunto Yellow inocentemente  
-No es nada- Blue solo le dio una sonrisa ambos chicos y volvió a donde antes estaba hablando con Silver – y dime… ¿entendiste lo que tienes que hacer?  
- S-si ya entendí – respondió un poco apenado levantándose del lugar  
-Bien creo que ya es hora de irnos – mención Blue haciendo que Silver se colocara de por si más nervioso de lo que estaba y también recibiendo un grito de emoción por parte del peli negro.  
-eh!? Se van sin mí – Grito Crystal llegando rápidamente a la sala  
- Ya están todos listos… ¡! Vamos ¡!- Ordeno Red dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida

Todo ya había sido preparado, tanto los juegos, los puestos de comida y otros vendedores también se habían colocado en el lugar para disfrutar del resto de la tarde.  
-Bien aquí nos separamos… vamos Yellow – Red tomo la mano de su compañera llevándola a rastras a todos los lugares de comida que podrían localizar.  
- Que esperas Silver… - pregunto Crystal a su compañero tomándolo del brazo –hay muchos lugares a los que podremos ir – agrego con una sonrisa haciendo que nuevamente Silver se colocara nervioso  
-Suerte- susurro en bajo Blue dándole un guiño a su hermano

Crystal se llevó a Silver, era su cita y tendrían que disfrutarla de alguna manera. Pararon en algunos puestos de comida y en otro puesto donde se podían lucir las divertidas mascaras de distintos pokémon

-neh Silver… que te parece esta – pregunto sonriente la peli azul colocando una máscara de Gyarados en su compañero -  
-este…-  
-uh? Te vez molesto- aquel comentario hizo que comenzara a reír divertida mientras que Silver solo levantaba aquella mascara para poder ver mejor la sonrisa de su compañera, el solo se sonrojo un poco y dio una leve sonrisa al pensar que estaba disfrutando aquello.

Ambos caminaron nuevamente, Silver solo escuchaba lo que decía ella sacando algún que otro comentario, no era bueno hablando y menos con las chicas ya que la única persona con la que había estado hace mucho solo era Blue, pero eso no molestaba para nada a la peli azul es más se sentía feliz de estar con él y que le escuchase dándole la razón sin burlarse de ella como solía hacerlo Gold. Después de haber paseado por todas las instalaciones del lugar se quedaron a descansar en aquella banca donde anteriormente habrían planeado la cita, ya había oscurecido y de verdad que ya se sentían agotados.

-Gracias Silver… de verdad me divertí hoy- agradeció amablemente la chica fijando sus ojos en Silver  
- N-no agradezcas… después de todo fue idea tuya tener u-una cita – el pelirrojo se sentía nervioso no era muy común que alguien le agradeciera de ese modo, de verdad que estar con Crystal lo hacía experimentar bastantes cosas. –A-además yo también me divertí – agrego con un sonrojo presente en su rostro

La chica solo se limitó a sonreírle haciendo que el corazón del chico latiera a mil por horas y su nerviosismo aumentase, trago saliva con dificultad y tomo las manos de su compañera quien sorprendida ante al acto solo pudo ver los ojos plata del chico.

-C-Crystal… - llamo el pelirrojo acercándose lentamente al rostro de la peli azul – Y-yo…  
- comenzó a hablar entre tartamudeos de por si se encontraba bastante nervioso, pero ya había tomado su decisión, se acercó más a Crystal quedando solo a unos centímetros de su rostro, la peli azul se sonrojo ante tal acto pero no hizo nada, solo se dejó llevar por la situación

-Silver… ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi novia? –esa voz la reconocieron ambos deteniéndose y alejándose rápidamente ocultando sus miradas sonrojadas y viendo al chico portador de esa voz-

- Gold… - susurro en bajo Crystal fijando sus ojos en aquel chico que la había abandonado y había arruinado un momento que quizás ella no querría olvidar.

* * *

**N/A:** nyaa 3 aquí nuevamente con la continuación :'3 me hace feliz ver gente que le agrade la cosa esta que hago *^*

Bueno momentos de Green & Crystal .^. no pregunten, simplemente me dieron ganas y ya. y Como ven Gold ya llego. Aunque lamentablemente arruinando el momento u.u

Espero les agrade esta continuación y lamento la tardanza jeje. Espero dejen sus Review por que ellos son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;n;


End file.
